peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Operation: Rescue Star Spirits
(On a dark starry night in Slumberland, all was quiet, but then something, or someone, zipped by the trees in the air. It wasn’t just one shadowy figure, but three shadowy figures. After landing on the cliff edge (Not to be confused with the Forest Labyrinth’s cliff edge), the figures revealed themselves to be Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi. Mario holds up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked around) Luigi: Anything, Mario? (After scouring the area, Mario sighed in defeat and puts his binoculars away) Mario: I’m afraid there’s nothing so far. Crash: Bummer. Spyro: There has to be clues around here somewhere…. (Suddenly, a bright light turned on towards them as a horn honked at them, surprising the four. They turned and recognized a green jeep. Inside the jeep are three anthro animals, two males and one female. The first male anthro animal is a male gray stuffed toy weasel with gray fur, lighter gray markings, a white snaggletooth, yellow eyes, a black nose, a long tail resembling a river otter's, and wearing a red newsboy cap, a red bow tie with white polka-dots, a yellow sleeveless vest, blue pants, and black shoes. He is Stan Woozle. The last male anthro animal is a male stuffed toy elephant with orange skin, a yellow underbelly, a yellow tooth sticking out from his lower lip, thick black eyebrows, a burgundy patch on the right knee, light salmon ear interiors, and wearing a black sleeveless vest. He is Heff Heffalump, Stan's partner in crime. And the female anthro animal is a female elderly baboon with light brown skin, brown fur with lighter brown markings, a red nose, yellow eyes, and a light brown furry neck ruff, and sometimes carried a bone club. She is Mahra. They are Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s new teammates they recently recruited after their new comrades claimed they are reformed bounty hunters out to capture Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser. Right now, they are on a mission to rescue three missing Star Spirits under the suspicion that they are abducted by Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their pirates and also find out why. Anyway, after they notice, Luigi spoke up) Luigi: You nearly gave us heart attacks, Stan, Heff, and Mahra. Mahra: (Sarcastically) Well, sorry for that. (Seriously) You need to loosen up on these kind of surprise attacks. Stan: And we just searched this spot for clues already. (To Heff) Right? Heff: (Nods in agreement) Nada. Stan: See? Zip. Nothing. Crash: I wouldn’t be giving up that easily and quickly if I were you. Spyro: Those three missing Star Spirits must be somewhere. (Stan and Heff rolled their eyes and were about to interject when Mahra spoke up) Mahra: He’s right. Let’s look down the cliff side. We’ll find some clues there. (After Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi grabbed the jeep’s edges, they use their powerful strength to pick it up and fly down the cliff edge gracefully when suddenly, a flap covering the back of the jeep flapped up, revealing three glowing anthro stars. The first glowing anthro star is male and yellow with a large white mustache, white eyebrows, and dark green eyes. He is Eldstar, the elder of Star Haven, and he is referred to be the leader and the oldest of the Star Spirits. The second glowing anthro star is female and gold yellow with pink eyes, and wearing a pink ribbon on her head. She is Mamar, the kind-hearted, happy-natured mother figure of Star Haven, and her job is to look after the other six Star Spirits. And the last glowing anthro star is baby blue with teal eyes, and wearing a baby blue sailor hat with a blue brim and a black tassel. He is Muskular, the brawn of Star Haven who likes to work out. And they are the Star Spirits. Wait, Star Spirits?! After hearing them scream, they landed gracefully and the group noticed them) Mahra: Well, what do you know? Stan: Three missing Star Spirits were missing and we found them. Heff: Mission accomplished. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, however, knew something else about those three Star Spirits) Crash: Wait! Spyro: I don’t think these are the three missing Star Spirits we’re looking for. Heff: (Confused) What? Mario: These three Star Spirits must be the ones we told to stay home while we rescue their missing friends. Luigi: Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular. Mahra: (Flatly) Let me guess. Stowaways, right? (Suddenly, before Crash could speak to Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, the three latters already jumped out of the jeep and floating through the forest) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: We must find the lost ones! (Stan and Heff climb out of the jeep and ran up to them, stopping them) Stan: Whoa, whoa! We’ll find your friends. Heff: Just not around here. Eldstar: We sense they’re here somewhere. Misstar: Which is why we insist on coming with you. Muskular: Without us, you won't succeed. (The others climbed out of the jeep and caught up with them) Mahra: What are you talking about by “Sense they’re here?” Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Our goddess queen, Starlow. Heff: Who's that? Luigi: Starlow. Mahra, Stan, and Heff: Huh? Luigi: She is a special goddess queen of the Stars that connects the minds and hearts of the Stars throughout all of Slumberland. Crash: The Stars and fairies taught us that. Mario: Which is part of Slumberland history. Mahra: And what makes you say that? Crash: Because…. (Realizes) Wait. Spyro: What is it, Crash? Crash: My worst fear come true. Mario and Luigi: (Realizing slowly along with Spyro) You don’t mean…? (They think and then spoke in realization) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser! Mahra: And your point is? Crash: Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and I have a terrible feeling that Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser must’ve kidnapped the other three Star Spirits to find out more about Starlow. (A pause) Mahra: Interesting. Stan: What plot?! Heff: You always think Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser are behind every single plot as if they caused a kitten stuck up in a tree! Muskular: Those fiendish pirates! Misstar: Why can’t they leave poor kitty cats alone? (Mahra palms her face in annoyance on what Misstar said) Mahra: (Groans in anger) That was a figure of speech, lady. (Heff walks over to a cave entrance) Heff: I think we found nothing but a dark dank-looking cave. (Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular suddenly float up to the entrance) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: The lost ones! Stan: What are you talking about? Eldstar: Our friends are in there deep within. Mahra: Are you sure they’re in there? Stan: Or are you being delirious? Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Here! (They float in, much to Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s shock and Mahra, Stan, and Heff’s surprise) Crash: Wait! (They run in after them) Luigi: Don’t go in alone! (Mahra activates her flashlight on her gauntlet and after Mario pulls his flashlight out, they start looking around) Crash: (Whispering) Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. Heff: (About to talk loud) Wh…? (Realizes then whispers) Why’s that? (Mario and Luigi points at the ceiling of the cave to reveal bats sleeping above, and Heff and the others realize) Heff: (Whispering) Oh, okay. (After looking around without waking the bats up, they find the seven Star Spirits standing in front of a giant carved stone door with a symbol shaped like a N with a green magic aura around it) Stan: (Whispering) Is that…? (Crash and Spyro recognized the symbol) Crash: (Whispering) Yep. Spyro: (Whispering) Just as we thought. Stan: (Whispering) Whoa, whoa, whoa. “We?” Heff: (Whispering) You mean “You” as in you four. Mario: (Whispering) What we need to figure out is how to open that door. (Mahra then walked up to a small scanner next to the door and after putting a metal glove on her left hand, she scanned it on the scanner and to Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s surprise, the scanner accepted the hand by turning it’s light from red to green and the door slowly opened) Luigi: (Whispering flatly) Or that works. (They enter the passageway cautiously, but then, Misstar tripped on a broken stalactite on the ground and fell down. The group heard and noticed and then witnessed Eldstar and Muskular helping Misstar up) Mahra: (Whispering) Are they always that clumsy? Mario: (Whispering) No. Luigi: It’s just a broken stalactite that tripped her. (Spyro suddenly noticed something ahead of him and the group) Spyro: (Whispering) Uh…. Not just one. (The others noticed and saw a bunch of stalactites on the ground. After flying and carrying Stan and Heff across them to the other side, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, as well as Mahra, who wore a jetpack to fly across, landed safely and they hurry ahead. Inside a water cavern, a huge pirate ship with N and magic aura symbols sat there. There appeared to be no one on board, but just off the ship on the side of the cavern, resided a chamber. Inside the chamber, revealed to be a familiar pirate crew, in the form of Judge Doom, Chef Bergen, Pinstripe Potoroo, Koala Kong, Dr. Nitros Brio, Nitros Oxide, Rilla Roo, Shere Khan, Kaa, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dennis, Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, Red, Fat Cat and his Gang, Negaduck, Prince Froglip, Duke Weaselton, and Dawn Bellwether. They were doing their business studying three different Star Spirits trapped within a glass case all strapped down. The first one is a glowing male anthro star with pale purple skin with a brown mustache and eyebrows, and wearing a pair of glasses. He is Skolar, the brains of Star Haven. The second glowing anthro star is pink and female with pink eyes, and wearing a gold yellow sash on her shoulders. She is Misstar, the pure-hearted, but strong one, of Star Haven. And the last glowing anthro star is male and yellow with cyan eyes and a brown mustache. He is Kalmar, the peacemaker of Star Haven. Suddenly, a giant door opened, revealed to the surprised crew to be…. The Komodo Brothers, consisting Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe, much to the crew’s relief. Then the Komodo Brothers walked down to them with curious looks on their faces as the door shuts behind them) Joe: Anything at all? Moe: Yeah, anything at all? Red: Unfortunately, no. (They resume their work and the door opens again much to the surprise of the crew, thinking it’s their captain and admiral, but instead, Doctors Nitros Gin and Nefarious Tropy, Crush, Ripper Roo, the Koopalings, consisting Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, and Bowser Koopa, Jr. (Or Junior), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile emerged) Koopalings: Anything at all? Dingodile: Yeah, anything at all? Sheriff: No. Nothing at all. Tiny: (Sighs) Oh boy. Tropy: We should go tell the captain and admiral. N. Gin: And they definitely won’t like this. (They leave and the door shuts. Just when the crew were about to resume their work, the door opens again, surprising them again, but the mates and Assistant Captain Bowser himself emerged instead) Prince John: This is getting to be annoying! Junior: Sorry. Bowser: But we just came back to ask what we should tell Ripto and Cortex. Prince John: Oh, that. Red: Tell them that we made a discovery that the Star Spirits think as one. But the only problem is…. Sheriff: We don’t know how they do it. Morton: Ooh, they’re definitely not going to like this! (Bowser and the mates leave and the door shuts again. The crew resumes their work and then the door opens again, much to Red and the crew’s annoyance and anger) Red: Now what?! (Then their annoyance and anger turned to shock and surprise, for this time, Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto have arrived, and Cortex is holding Lemmy and Iggy by their necks) Iggy: (Choking) See? Didn’t like it. Lemmy: (Choking) Yeah. (After Cortex dropped Iggy and Lemmy, he and Ripto entered the room towards the glass case as Bowser and the mates entered the room too. Then after Cortex pushed a button, opening the glass case, Ripto unstrapped Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar and picked them up with a rope lasso. Then Ripto used his finger to shock the captives, hurting them) Misstar: We will still never talk! Kalmar: We are one! Skolar: Do what you want, but we’ll never talk! Cortex: Mine and Ripto’s plan exactly. Ripto: Indeed. (Back outside, Crash’s group arrived in the water cavern) Crash: There’s Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’s ship. Mario: And an ugly one than the one we took from them. Spyro: Except their old ship was original and we amped it up since we defeated them last time. (Just when Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular were about to move forward, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi stopped them) Mario: Wait! You can’t go further now. Luigi: Just stay here where it’s safe until we come back with your friends. (Suddenly, the Star Spirits grimaced in pain) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Oh! (Thinking they said “No,” Mario spoke up) Mario: We understand your concern for your friends, but we insist. Luigi: So just stay put. (Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular suddenly grimace in pain again) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Oh! Spyro: (Turning to Crash and the Mario Brothers in confusion) Feels like a little bit of a chain reaction. Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: No! We feel their pain! (Grimacing in pain) ''Oh! ''(Realizing, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi spoke up) Crash: Oh yeah! Luigi: The Starlow connection thing. Spyro: But you’ll agree to stay put, right? Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Yes. Mario: Good. (The group, except Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, fly down to the ground level where the chamber is, and they quietly peeked in to see Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser, having tied Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar to three chairs with ropes, about to interrogate them) Cortex: Where is this goddess queen you have, Starlow? Ripto: Answer us or you die. Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar: Never! Ripto: (Smirking) Wrong answer. Cortex: (Smirking) We’ll just have to pick your brains. (Bowser was unsure at first) Bowser: Are you sure picking their...? (The pirates dagger glared at him, making him change his mind) Bowser: Never mind. (Cortex then turned to Doom for support) Cortex: Where’s the new brain dissector? Doom: Right here. (Just when they were going to use the brain dissector, Spyro uses his Flame Breath to destroy it. Then Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Stan, Heff, and Mahra jumped out of hiding and aimed their weapons at the villains) Crash: Don’t even think about it. Spyro: Release those Star Spirits now! Ripto: Then come and get them. (Ripto snaps his fingers and the ropes binding the Star Spirits tightened. Suddenly, Spyro used a Flash spell to create a blinding light surrounding the chamber. As all the pirates struggled to see what’s going on, Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Stan, Heff, and Mahra, wearing sunglasses, knocked the pirate crew out with smoke pellets and just when the light died down, Mario and Luigi cut the ropes with their karate chops, freeing Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar. After Luigi picked them up, the light finished dying down and Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser are missing. After looking around in caution, Crash’s group suddenly noticed the pirates coming to and quickly escaped. After returning to Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, Crash’s group began to retreat when suddenly, the sleeping bats woke up and attacked them) Crash: (To the bats while swatting at them) Back off! (Suddenly, the bats stopped attacking the group and flew away, much to the group’s confusion) Mahra: Something tells me those bats didn’t fly away for no reason…. (Suddenly, Cortex and Ripto’s voices are spoken through a megaphone in the cave) Cortex: (Voice-over) It’s because the self-destruct sequence is activated on our way out. Ripto: (Voice-over) So enjoy blowing up! (After their evil laughter echoed the cave walls, the timer appeared and the countdown from one minute has begun) Spyro: Let’s get out of here! (Suddenly, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall, revealing Bowser, the Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile having caused it) Megavolt: I don’t think so, twerp. (Tiny suddenly jumped down at them, and punched Spyro down. However, Crash used his Double Jump Attack to quickly flip Tiny in the air) Tiny: Whoa! Help! (Angered, Bowser breathed a fireball at Mario, but he dodged) Bowser: You little pest! (Quackerjack suddenly appeared, ready to attack with Bowser, but then another explosion hits another part of the wall, causing a rockslide to drag Bowser's group out of the cave) Crash: Come on! (Suddenly, they heard Stan, Heff, and Mahra groan, and Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and the six Star Spirits turned to see the three trapped under a pile of boulders) Mario: Mahra! Stan! Heff! (They rush over to their comrades to free them) Spyro: Hang in there! Stan: Never mind us! Heff: Just get out of here! Crash: We’re not leaving you! Mahra: Just do it! (Hesitating at first as ten seconds arrived, the bandicoot, dragon, plumbers, and six Star Spirits nods sadly in agreement and they flew out of safety without them before the timer reached zero. Once out while the sun began to rise, they see the explosion blow up the cave and a piece of a boulder crushed the jeep, causing it to ignite in flames. Later that morning, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are holding a memorial for Stan, Heff, and Mahra, and attending it with them are the Star Spirits, including Klevar, who is a bookworm and a glowing yellow male anthro star with hazel green eyes and pink blush on his cheeks, wearing a pink bow tie and carrying a book, Jeanette Miller, and even the fairies, consisting Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson, the Dragon Elders and their king, Ignitus, his daughter and Spyro's girlfriend, Cynder, the mermaids, consisting Holly O'Hair, Apple White, Meeshell Mermaid, Bunny Blanc, Ashlynn Ella, and Briar Beauty, and the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon, consisting Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Preacher Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Fat Crow, Glasses Crow, and their respective girlfriends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Spike) Spyro: (Sadly) Even though Stan, Heff, and Mahra were with us for a short time, they bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape. Mario: (Sadly) They were not only good friends. Luigi: (Sadly) But good comrades. Crash: (Sadly) They…. Will be missed very much. (After Crash wiped a tear away, he resumed his speech as everyone bowed their heads down in sadness. Even Briar Beauty, Rarity, and Fluttershy shedded some tears as Apple White, Fat, and Straw Hat tearfully hug them respectively in comfort) Crash: And from this day forward, me, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi will never accept another comrade into our team and get them in harm’s way because of us. Spyro: Crash's right. Mario: That we promise. Luigi: And to keep you all safe. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: We work alone, with what we have in our team only. (The others then placed their right hand on their chests and began their oath to the Law of Slumberland) Good guys: This is the Law of Slumberland, as old and true as both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences, like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (With that, they solemnly resumed their usual lives) Coming up: Sabrina and her family and friends will meet eight new friends during and after school in London and attend a book signing for Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, while at the same time, Crash and his team welcome four new recruits, including Cynder and Jeanette, with a shocking and unexpected surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies